Namidame Bakuhatsuon
Namidame Bakuhatsuon was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 8, and is part of the Macross Δ television series. Appearances Macross Δ Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Initially available as part of Eye Watering Wedding Event. *Added to regular live shows on 2018-08-09 14:59 JST 歌マクロス公式 on Twitter: "【楽曲追加】 ��『涙目爆発音』 が追加されました！ ※通常楽曲は「記憶の時空」で解放することができます。 #歌マクロス". Lyrics Romaji = nobashita yubi o kasumeru hodo ni atsuku narasu yo namidame bakuhatsuon (namidame Hah) doushite tadoritsukenai doko ni aru mirai kasuka na zanzou o aa kakimushitte akarui hi o mezashite hagishiri no rinne nani mo kawaccha inai meikyuu iri da yo YES NO (YES NO) YES NO (YES NO) mune ni toikakeru mae muku chikara wa nokotte iru ka aa gomen ne (gomen ne) aa gomen ne... sukoshi dake NO tte ii kakete shimau kedo nake! nobashita yubi o kasumeru hodo ni tsukamitai uchuu no hate made mo shinpaku suu ga haretsu shi sou na hodo ni atsuku narasu yo namidame bakuhatsuon hashiri tsuzukete wa chiru bokura no mitama wa yozora sama you suisei no gotoku YES NO (YES NO) YES NO (YES NO) itsumo tashikameru jibun no ibasho tte doko ka ni aru no? aa gomen ne (gomen ne) aa gomen ne... ima wa mada wakan'nai demo YES to iwasete nake! myakuutsu chishio araburu hodo ni tomarenai ginga de hate tatte shinpaku suu ga haretsu shi sou na hodo ni atsuku narasu yo namidame bakuhatsuon nando demo tachiagatte miru naki sou ni narinagara anata to te o totte umare kawaru ashita ni saku jibun e tensei! nobashita yubi o kasumeru hodo ni tsukamitai uchuu no hate made mo shinpaku suu ga haretsu shi sou na hodo ni atsuku narasu yo namidame bakuhatsuon nake! |-| Kanji = 伸ばした指を　かすめるほどに　熱く鳴らすよ 涙目爆発音 (涙目　Hah) どうして辿り着けない　どこにある未来　かすかな残像を ああ　掻きむしって 明るい日を目指して　歯ぎしりの輪廻　何も変わっちゃいない 迷宮入りだよ YES NO (YES NO) YES NO (YES NO) 胸に問いかける 前向く力は 残っているか ああ　ごめんね (ごめんね) ああ　ごめんね… 少しだけNOって言い かけてしまうけど 泣け！ 伸ばした指を かすめるほどに　つかみたい 宇宙の果てまでも 心拍数が 破裂しそうなほどに　熱く鳴らすよ 涙目爆発音 走り続けては散る　僕らの御霊(みたま)は　夜空　彷徨(さまよ)う 彗星のごとく YES NO (YES NO) YES NO (YES NO) いつも確かめる 自分の居場所って どこかにあるの？ ああ　ごめんね (ごめんね) ああ　ごめんね… 今はまだ分かんない でもYESと言わせて 泣け！ 脈打つ血潮 荒ぶるほどに　止まれない 銀河で果てたって 心拍数が 破裂しそうなほどに　熱く鳴らすよ 涙目爆発音 何度でも立ち上がってみる　泣きそうになりながら あなたと手をとって　生まれ変わる　明日に咲く自分へ転生！ 伸ばした指を かすめるほどに　つかみたい 宇宙の果てまでも 心拍数が　 破裂しそうなほどに　熱く鳴らせよ 涙目爆発音 泣け！ |-| English = The more I lightly touch it with these fingers I reach out The more I'll let it blast in hot The explosive sound of teary eyes (The teary eyes Hah) Why can't we reach there? Where in the world is the future? All the faint afterimages Ah I've torn them off I aim for a bright day This cycle of death & rebirth is so vexing that I need to grind my teeth Nothing would be change It's unsolved YES NO(YES NO) Yeah YES NO(YES NO) I ask a question to my heart Do you still have some power left to keep moving forward? Ah I'm sorry (I'm sorry) Ah I'm sorry... I almost ended up answering it with NO, but Just cry! The more I lightly touch it with these fingers I reach out The more I want to grasp it, even to the end of universe The faster my heart beats that it almost bursts out The more I'll let it blast in hot The explosive sound of teary eyes Keep running and then scattering The balls of our spirit are wandering through the night sky Just like a sudden comet shower YES NO(YES NO) Yeah YES NO(YES NO) I always make it sure Where in the world is my true place? Ah I'm sorry (I'm sorry) Ah I'm sorry... Now, I still don't know But please let me answer it with YES Just cry! The wilder my pulse and my blood circulating within my body The more I can't stop it even if it's ended in the Galaxy The faster my heart beats that it almost bursts out The more I'll let it blast in hot The explosive sound of teary eyes I'll always try to stand up over and over again Even when I almost burst into cry, With you, I'll take your hand and be reborn Reincarnate to myself that will bloom in tomorrow The more I lightly touch it with these fingers I reach out The more I want to grasp it, even to the end of universe The faster my heart beats that it almost bursts out The more I'll let it blast in hot The explosive sound of teary eyes Just cry! Notes & Trivia *This song becomes selectable in Macross Δ Scramble after purchasing DLC Pack 2. Disambiguation *'Namidame Bakuhatsuon' was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 8. *'Namidame Bakuhatsuon ~with Claire~' was released on the album Walküre ga Tomaranai as track 2. References External Links *Uta Macross Wiki *English Traslation found here Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs